wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/02
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II Człowiek o jednej nodze i irlandzka dziewczyna Nazajutrz rano zająłem się przy pomocy Piotra Corlaera sprawdzeniem wszystkich naszych potrzeb handlowych; zabrało mi to prawie całe południe zanim mogłem wyjść z kantoru i udać się na pokład okrętu kapitana Farradaya, żeby tam umówić się z załogą co do przeniesienia tej części ładunku, jaka przypadała na naszą składnicę. Gdy chwytałem za kapelusz, Darby Mc Graw wpatrywał się we mnie tak przenikliwie, że wyprawiłem go do kuchni, by nabrał pełną torbę świeżo zabitych kurcząt oraz jarzyn inspektowych — wiedziałem bowiem, że takie jadło miłe będzie żeglarzom po długiej podróży — i kazałem mu zanieść to do stoczni. Uradował się, zupełnie jak gdyby go obdarzono wolnością i podskakiwał przez całą drogę, pogwizdując jak skowronek. Ulicą Perłową doszliśmy do Szerokiej, gdzie odnoga morska wrzyna się w ląd. Chciałem u wylotu Whitehall Street wystarać się o czółno, które by nas przewiozło do pocztowego statku bristolskiego, gdy naraz Darby zwrócił moją uwagą na strzeliste maszty i zagmatwany takielunekTakielunek — całokształt lin i sznurów służących do omasztowania i olinowania statku. wielkiego okrętu, stojącego na kotwicy w ujściu Rzeki Wschodniej. — To fregata, panie Robercie! — zakrzyknął. Nie można było się mylić widząc strzelnice armatnie i warowne parapety, toteż przez chwilę przypuszczałem, że komandor Burrage uprzedził nasze żądanie. Wtem na szczycie bezanmasztuBezanmaszt — tylny, niższy maszt na statku żaglowym. rozwinęła się flaga i zobaczyłem czerwono–złote barwy Hiszpanii. — Czy pan przypuszcza, że on tu przybył w pościgu za korsarzem? — szepnął Darby, któremu oczy aż się skrzyły pożądliwością. — O nie, Darby — odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się. — To Hiszpan, a on i im podobni nie pragną krwi korsarzy. — Phi! Gdyby to choć raz lub dwa razy puknął z armaty! — westchnął Darby. — Albo gdyby powieszono jakiegoś nieboraka na rei i byśmy mogli to oglądać. Ach, panie Robercie, czyż nie byłby to wspaniały widok? — Idżże sobie! — rzekłem śmiejąc się z dziwacznych wymysłów chłopaka. — Jesteś chciwy krwi niczym korsarz, co żegluje po morzach hiszpańskich. — Ręczę panu, że taki jestem — odparł Darby z uporem. — Chciałbym być wielkim korsarzem, tak jest... i nie robiłbym sobie nic z fregat, czy byłyby to okręty hiszpańskie, czy króla angielskiego..... dalibóg! choćby i francuskie. Zdobyłbym je co do jednego! — Tak, z pewnością byś zdobył — powiedziałem. — Ale spojrzyj no, Darby. Za tą fregatą jest jeszcze jakiś dziwny statek. — Wskazałem mu mały, pogruchotany bryg o łatanych i brudnych żaglach, na którego czarno malowanym kadłubie widać było biały rozbryzg, w miejscu gdzie kula armatnia wyrwała mu drzazgi z desek. — On też widział piratów, głowę za to daję — zauważyłem. Pewnie ledwo się wymknął. Darby’emu rozszerzyły się oczy jak kotu w ciemności. — Hejże hej! Przypatrzcie się tylko, jak go kulą haratnęli w boki. Będzie miał tęgi paternoster! A teraz, panie Robercie, będziesz jeszcze ze mnie szydził, gdy gadam, że korsarze są tuż na granicy? — Nie, Darby. Tera zuch z pewnością1 bliższy był śmierci, mógłbym sobie wyobrazić — odpowiedziałem. — Najprawdziwsze słowa, jakie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć! — oznajmił jakiś miły głos poza mną. — Świadczą one o wielkiej wrażliwości umysłu i litościwym sercu, biorąc pod uwagę, że doprawdy niewielu jest takich szczurów lądowych, którzy by pomyśleli o tarapatach, na jakie narażony bywa biedny żeglarz, nie otrzymując za te nawet „Bóg zapłać” od swych panów, a od szypra tylko wymyślania; prawie że nikt o tym nie pomyśli. Co prawda, to prawda, młody paniczu. Jestem sługą waszmości i spodziewam się, że pan pozwoli mi, bym złożył mu najpokorniejsze dzięki, bo należę do tych, którym udało się ocalić cudownym sposobem. Odwróciłem się, by się przekonać, kto tak przemawia. Zobaczyłem przystojnego, pogodnego mężczyznę w kwiecie wieku; był rosły i krzepki, ale miał tylko jedną nogę. Druga noga (mianowicie lewa) była ucięta w górze pod samym prawie biodrem, przeto podpierał się na długim szczudle z pięknie rzeźbionego twardego drzewa — był to mahoń, jak się później dowiedziałem. Szczudłem tym posługiwał się z wielką zręcznością, zupełnie niby utraconą nogą. Rzemień, przeciągnięty przez dziurkę w podpaszku, obwiązał sobie tak dokoła szyi, że nawet gdy chciał usiąść, nie rozstawał się ze swą podporą; na końcu zaś szczudła umieszczony był ostry kolec żelazny, służący do pewnego utrzymywania się na nierównym gruncie lub śliskich pokładach. Gdy mu się przypatrywałem po jego pierwszych słowach, on zaczął kuśtykać dokoła mnie z miną poufałą, która dla młodzika mogła być bardzo pochlebna; bądź co bądź wywarł na Darbym większe wrażenie niż na mnie. — Czy waćpan jesteś z tego brygu? — zagadnąłem z ciekawością. — Tak, tak, młody paniczu, jestem stamtąd... i jestem jednym z tych niezliczonych grzejników, których ocaliła niedocieczona Opatrzność, nie zważająca na ludzkie uchybienia... na sprawiedliwe i niesprawiedliwe, jak powiadają kaznodzieje. Przybywam z Barbados, na brygu „Constant”. Nazwisko moje Silver, panie łaskawy... na imię mi John, jak mówią moi chrzestni rodzice. Jednakowoż majtkowie nazywają mnie przeważnie „Brytfanną”, ponieważ uważają mnie za wyśmienitego kucharza. A zresztą, łączy się z tym cała powieść, młody panie. Ach tak! Nie po raz pierwszy mi się to zdarzyło, że ucierpiałem z rąk tych piratów, co to srożą się : rozbijają na morzach na pohybel biednym, uczciwym marynarzom. Tu zniżył głos. — Czy widzisz jak mi to szpetnie ucięli kawał cielska? Widzisz, sam to powiedziałeś. Tak, tak! Nietrudno to poznać kuternogę. Co sądzisz, jak utraciłem ten lewy kulas, hę? Nie umiesz objaśnić, powiadasz i nic w tym dziwnego, bo nigdy przedtem mnie nie widziałeś. Dobrze, więc ci opowiem, mospanie. Waćpan masz liczko młode i uprzejme i widzę, że współczujesz dolegliwościom biednego marynarza... a jakże... i tak samo ten poczciwy chłopak, co jest z tobą... z Irlandii rodem, czy nie tak, mój drogi? Poznałem, poznałem!... Ale o czym zacząłem mówić? Ach tak, pewnie opowiadałem ci o utraconej nodze... cieszę się, że wtedy i łapska nie utraciłem. Czemu to tak, powiadasz? Ponieważ człowiek może przeboleć utratę nogi, która do niczego nie jest przydatna, jak tylko do chodzenia. Ale utracić rękę? Pomyśl, mój panie! Nie mając ręki, nie można pracować, nie można walczyć, prawie nie można jeść. Dlatego to powiadam, że jestem szczęśliwy. Człowiek ten ujmował mnie swą niezwykłością, więc otwarcie wyznaję, że byłbym się domagał dalszych wyjaśnień, nawet gdyby przy mnie nie było Darby’ego. W każdym razie nie kto inny, lecz Darby skierował go z powrotem do głównego zagadnienia naszej rozmowy. — Czy widziałeś piratów? — wykrztusił chłopak w podnieceniu. John Silver odwrócił się wyniośle na swym szczudle i rzucił chmurne spojrzenie na bryg naznaczony kulą armatnią. — Czy widziałem? — powtórzył. No, mój chłopcze, to jeszcze zależy. Tak, tak, to wszystko zależy. Chciałeś zapewne się dowiedzieć, czy to było w ostatnich czasach? Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć z ręką na sercu, bym widział ich tymi czasy. Inaczej było, gdym utracił nogę... i wówczas, gdy Flint mnie zesłał na odludną wyspę. — Więc waćpan znasz Flina? — natarłem na niego. Potrząsnął głową. — Czy go znam? O nie, młody paniczu, nie znam żadnego z tych krwawych opryszków. Widziałem ich, to prawda... widziałem za wiele na raz, można by powiedzieć. Wycierpiałem swoją pokutę, gdyż ostatnim razem Bóg wyzwolił mnie cało i zdrowo z rąk owych szubrawców. — Czy napadli cię od strony Piaszczystej Mierzei? — badałem go. — Piaszczystej Mierzei? — powtórzył. — Może i tak było, młody paniczu. Małośmy na to baczyli, gdzie się znajdujemy. Jedyną naszą myślą było dobić do portu cało i zdrowo. — Ale widzę, że was postrzelili! — pytałem natrętnie. — Ten okręt? — odpowiedział. — Ach, tak! ale... Będę na tyle śmiały, łaskawy panie, że zapytam: nie wieszli przypadkiem, czy jakie inne okręty z Nowego Jorku były również ścigane? Wskazałem na statek kapitana Farradaya kołyszący się na kotwicy o jakie ćwierć mili od brzegu. — Jest to statek pocztowy z Bristolu, a ledwie wczoraj rano zemknął przed pościgiem osławionego kapitana Rip–Rapa. Marynarz zmarszczył brwi jakby w zamyśleniu. — Powiadasz, że to był kapitan Rip–Rap! Niechże mnie kule biją, młody paniczu, ależ to straszna nowina! No, no, no! Kto ma szczęście, ten uciecze — zawsze tak było. Miło to posłyszeć, że innym też trafia się szczęście. Ale przypuszczam, że okręty królewskiej floty puszczą się teraz za nim w pogoń? — Nie, nie ma ich bliżej, jak w Bostonie — odpowiedziałam. — Co najmniej tydzień się zmitręży, zanim zdołamy odpędzić stąd tych drapichrustów. Pokiwał z ubolewaniem głową. — Niech mnie kule biją, ale to zła nowina! Byłem doprawdy szczęśliwy, iż mi to uszło na sucho. Gonił za mną aż do samej nocy, a że mnie wypuścił z rąk, to — gotów byłem poprzysiąc — raczej z obawy przed mieliznami niż z innego powodu. — A zatem on wczoraj ścigał waćpana? — zapytałem. — Ma się rozumieć, młody paniczu. Alboż ci tego nie opowiadałem? Wczoraj, koło południa, wpadł jak piorun, a o zmierzchu zdołał już wycelować na nas do strzału przednie armaty i zamierzał strzaskać jeden z wręgówWręgi — żebra, krzywe boki podtrzymujące kadłub okrętu., by nas obezwładnić. Jednakowoż kula ugodziła, jak widzisz, w bok okrętu i przebiła go nieszkodliwie, choć mogła wyrządzić wiele złego. Jeden z przewoźników wiosłował wzdłuż wybrzeża w naszą stronę. Skinąłem nań, żeby przybił do pomostu, na którym staliśmy. — Muszę odejść — odezwałem się. — Winszuję panu, panie Silver, że udało ci się wymknąć. Choć tam dawniej zakosztowałeś wiele złych przygód, to wczoraj sprzyjało ci szczęście. Pokiwał głową i potarł sobie czuprynę. — Dziękuję uprzejmie, młody paniczu. Pozwól waszmość, że pochwycę cumęCuma — lina, którą przytwierdza się do lądu okręt lub czółno.. Doskonale!... Czy postawić koszyk na poprzek? A czy ten oto miły chłopak nie pójdzie razem? Nie? Tedy może pan okaże mi jeszcze jedną łaskę i wypożyczy go na pół godziny, aby mi pokazał w tym mieście parę miejsc, przez które wypadła mi droga. Nie śmiałbym o to prosić łaskawego pana, ale jak sam waszmość widzisz, jestem, że tak powiem, na poły kaleką, a ten port jest mi zgoła nie znany, jako że zazwyczaj krążyłem dokoła Indii Zachodnich. — Korzystajże z jego usług, jak ci się żywnie podoba! — odpowiedziałam. — Darby, zaprowadź pana Silvera, gdziekolwiek by iść sobie życzył. Piegowata twarz Darby’ego rozpromieniała na samą myśl o dłuższym obcowaniu z tym chorym żeglarzem, który opowiadał z taką swobodą o walkach i włóczęgach pirackich. — O tak, panie Robercie — odrzekł. — Będę mu pomagał, ile tylko w mej mocy. — Wierzę jego słowom — wtrącił Silver. — Nigdy nie widziałem chłopca z taką dobrotliwą buzią... Dobrotliwa twarz oznacza dobrotliwe serce, zawsze to mówię, młody paniczu. Mój przewoźnik już miał ruszyć wiosłami, gdy naraz przyszła mi myśl, która sprawiła, żem go powstrzymał. — Za pozwoleniem — zawołałem — przyszło mi na myśl, że może Darby nie potrafi waćpanu usłużyć we wszystkim, czego byś sobie życzył. Czy asan szukasz kogoś szczególnie? Zawahał się na jakieś ćwierć minuty. — No, nikogo tak znowu w szczególności, łaskawy panie — odrzekł na koniec. — Wybieram się do gospody „Pod Głową Wieloryba”. Może waszmości zdarzyło się słyszeć o takim zakątku? Skinąłem głową potakująco. — Znajdziesz ją we wschodniej połaci miasta. Darby może ci wskazać. Krzyknął mi znów parę podziękowań i pokusztykał żwawo o kuli. Darby kroczył koło niego, odęty śmieszną zarozumiałością. Na pokładzie „Anny” zastałem zupełny rozgardiasz. Kapitan Farraday, jak przewidywałem, od chwili gdy na wczorajszym przedwieczerzu udał się na ląd, jeszcze dotychczas nie powrócił; niewątpliwie wysypiał się kędyś w gospodzie „Pod Królem Jerzym”, wychyliwszy nadmierną ilość wszelkich trunków. Sztorman wybrał się dziś rano na wybrzeże, by go odnaleźć, i zapewne skorzystał ze sposobności, by pójść w ślady swego szypra. Pan Jenkins, który uniknął był śmierci z krwawych rąk okrutnego Rip–Rapa i Flinta, miał okręt w swej pieczy. Był to człek markotny i skwaszony, rodem ze wschodniej prowincji, który czynił wszystko po długim namyśle, więc żmudna to była robota sprawdzać wraz z nim rejestr przywiezionego towaru. Przyjąłem jego zaproszenie na obiad, a cały czas poobiedni zbiegł nam na ostatecznych przeliczeniach; umówiliśmy się, kiedy nazajutrz mają przyjść tragarze, po czym wyszliśmy znowu na pokład. Mój przewoźnik od dawna gdzieś się zapodział, więc Jenkis wydał bosmanowi rozporządzenie, by przysposobił wioślarzy, którzy mieli mnie odwieźć na brzeg. Stojąc na schodkach burtowych napomknąłem mimochodem o dwóch okrętach, które tu rankiem przybyły. — Ten bryg miał bliższą styczność z naszym przyjacielem Rip–Rapem — nadmieniłem. — A jakże — odpowiedział Jenkins posępnie. — Jakoś mi się to dziwne wydaje, by Barbadyjczyk miał przewozić rum i cukier do Nowego Jorku. Zwykle zdają to na Jankesów. — Prawda — potwierdziłem — ale w każdej regule może się zdarzyć wyjątek. Na pokładzie hiszpańskiej fregaty rozległ się donośny, srebrzysty głos świstawki. — Źle to, że nie ma tu obecnie żadnego z naszych okrętów — zauważyłem. — Rip–Rap zakosztowałby własnej pigułki. Pan Jenkins, nie marszcząc nawet twarzy, okazał po sobie ogromne niezadowolenie. — To są podobno Hiszpanie! — parsknął. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, co oni tu mają do roboty! — Może wichura zagnała ich na północ w czasie żeglugi? — wyraziłem przypuszczenie. Pan Jenkins parsknął po raz drugi. — On wcale nie zboczył z drogi. Ich przybycie grozi jakimś nieszczęściem; nie wiadomo zupełnie, jak go uniknąć. — Jakim nieszczęściem? — dopytywałem się. Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wiadomo, powtarzam. Ale od Hiszpanów nigdy nam nie przyszło nic dobrego, panie Ormerod, możesz mi wierzyć. Zanim zdołałem mu odpowiedzieć, bosman oznajmił, że łódka już czeka w pogotowiu koło schodków, więc rzuciłem panu Jenkinsowi przelotem kilka słów pożegnania, gdyż jego tępa zgorzkniałość odstręczała mnie od bliższej z nim zażyłości. Gdy moja łódka, odbiwszy od pocztowego statku bristolskiego, pomykała hyżo przed siebie, naraz zza kadłuba hiszpańskiej fregaty wyłoniła się spora szalupa i zaczęła nas gonić, popędzana przez dwunastu ogorzałych chłopców wiosłujących co sił. Na rufie, za komendantem, siedziała na uboczu jakaś postać opatulona w płaszcz. Obie łodzie prawie jednocześnie dojechały do Broad Street; wyskoczyłem na brzeg, rzuciłem parę groszy marynarzom, którzy mnie przewieźli, i ruszyłem w drogę, by zanieść sprawozdanie ojcu, który — jak wiedziałem — mógł się gniewać, iż tyle czasu straciłem na załatwienie poruczonych mi zadań. Nie uszedłem jednak nazbyt daleko, gdy od strony przystani zawołał ktoś za mną: — Senior! Sirr–rr–ah!Sirr–rr–ah — jest to wyraz angielski, coś jakby „mopanku”; Hiszpan wymawia go jednak po swojemu, uwydatniając silnie spółgłoskę „r”, której Anglicy prawie nie wymawiają (przyp. tłum.).. Odwróciwszy się ujrzałem bosmana z szalupy hiszpańskiej fregaty i usłyszałem wielki galimatias hiszpańskiego szwargotu, z którego nie zrozumiałem ani słowa. Kiedy to oznajmiłem przybyszowi, zaraz jakaś inna osobistość wysunęła się naprzód, stając w żółtym świetle ulicznego kaganku, który wisiał w portalu najbliższego sklepu. Była to owa opatulona postać z szalupy; jednakowoż zamiast miczmanaNiczman — najniższy stopień oficerski w marynarce. albo podoficera rozpoznałem w niej, przy skąpym oświetleniu, młodą kobietę, której zgrabna postać uwydatniała się mimo ciężkiego przyodziewku. Dość było jednego słowa, wyrzeczonego sykliwą hiszpańszczyzną, a bosman przycichł jak trusia. — Łaskawy panie — odezwała się potem angielszczyzną nie gorszą od mojej — czy możesz wskazać nam drogę do szynku „Pod Głową Wieloryba”? Nie zdobyłem się na lepszą odpowiedź, jak zająknienie się. Oto po raz drugi w dniu dzisiejszym cudzoziemiec zapytał mnie o szynk „Pod Głową Wieloryba”, szynk, który jak zeszłego wieczoru napomknął mój ojciec, uchodził za miejsce schadzek różnych podejrzanych indywiduów. Ta kobieta jednak zgoła nie wyglądała na to, by mogła mieć coś wspólnego ze zgrają hałaśliwej hołoty, jaka tam bywała. Ponadto nie mogłem wyjść ze zdziwienia, skąd tak powabna dziewczyna wzięła się na pokładzie hiszpańskiej fregaty. Widziana w nikłym świetle kaganka, nie wyglądała wcale na Hiszpankę. Wprawdzie miała włosy ciemne i lśniące, ale oczy jej były tak błękitne jak u Darby’ego Mc Grawa, a nosa ani trochę nie można było podejrzewać o zarys kabłąkowaty. Usta miała szerokie, z lekkim jakby zagięciem w kącikach, które zacinały się dziwnie, gdy się śmiała, a gdy płakała, obwisały smutno, aż serce się krajało. Wiekiem niewiele odbiegała lat dziecięcych, a niewinność, malująca się w jej postawie, dziwnie kłóciła się z zadanym mi pytaniem. Gdybym tak stał wytrzeszczywszy na nią oczy, jej drobna nóżka dreptała niecierpliwie po wyboistym bruku. — No, łaskawy panie — odezwała się chłodno — czy waćpan przypadkiem nie umiesz tyle po angielsku co po hiszpańsku? — N... nie — udało mi się wyjąkać. — Ale... ale prawdę powiedziawszy, gospoda „Pod Głową Wieloryba” nie jest odpowiednim miejscem dla osób takich jak pani. Przymrużyła oczy. — Zdaje się, że nie rozumiem, o co panu chodzi — odpowiedziała. — Idę tam, by spotkać się z moim ojcem. — Ależ ojciec żadną miarą nie pochwali pani za przybycie tam o tej porze — zauważyłem. Nieznajoma wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Mówi pan, jakby był dokładnie poinformowany o jego sposobach postępowania — zauważyła. — Ale mniszki od św. Brygidy nieraz mi to kładły w uszy, jak mam się wybierać na ten grzeszny świat, a ja niestety już się trochę przypatrzyłam grzesznikom. Więc postanowiłam sobie, że zakosztuję dzisiaj wieczorem nieco przygód, a to dlatego, że przez tyle tygodni byłam, jak w kozie, zamknięta w tym przebrzydłym, brudnym okręcie. Kazałam więc don Pablowi, który był oficerem dyżurnym, aby przygotował łódź dla mnie... mimo że ów załamywał ręce i perswadował mi, że chcę go tym przywieść do zguby. Roześmiałem się w duchu z tej dziwnej samowoli jej kaprysu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, mogłem sobie wyobrazić, jak młodzi panowie z fregaty kochali się w niej na zabój. — Ale to nie upoważnia pani, by wybierać się nocą do szynku „Pod Głową Wieloryba” — upomniałem ją. — Doprawdy, pani nawet myśleć o tym nie powinna. — Ja sama będę sędzią swych postępków! — odcięła się wyniośle, jak wprzódy. — A jeżeli jest tam mój ojciec, nie może mi się stać nic złego. — O ile on tam się znajduje — rzekłem. — Ale mam wątpliwości, czy pani nie pomyliła się co do jego zamiarów. — Nie, nie — odparła stanowczo. — Słyszałam, jak on z nimi o tym rozmawiał. Ale być może, waćpan masz słuszność, a ja nie będę na tyle niewdzięczna, bym miała drwić z życzliwej rady uprzejmego cudzoziemca. Gdy dojdziemy do gospody, Juan wejdzie do środka, a ja pozostanę na dworze. Muszę się jednak przejść gdziekolwiek, bo nogi mi się roztrzęsły od ciągłego kołysania się okrętu, a jutro wraz ze zmianą odpływu wyjedziemy znów na pełne morze. Odtąd już przez wiele tygodni nie będę miała sposobności, by stąpnąć nogą na ląd. — Jeżeli pani pozwoli, to poprowadzę was ku gospody „Pod Głową Wieloryba” — zaofiarowałem się. — Właśnie sam idę w tym kierunku. — Wielka to uprzejmość z pańskiej strony; oczywiście, że z niej skorzystam — odpowiedziała nieznajoma. — Mogę być jedynie panu za to wdzięczna. I wydała po hiszpańsku jakiś rozkaz, na który wystąpił z ciemności podoficer, zwany przez nią Juanem, oraz jeden z jego podkomendnych. Ci przyłączyli się do nas i ruszyliśmy wzdłuż jednolitego szeregu sklepów. — Czy pani ma przed sobą daleką podróż? — odważyłem się zapytać. — Najlepiej, niech pan sam sobie na to odpowie — zawołała. — Stąd na Florydę, a stamtąd dalej do Hawany i do innych miast Morza HiszpańskiegoMorze Hiszpańskie — mowa o Atlantyku.. — Toteż pani niezadługo nie będzie potrzebowała uskarżać się na brak przygód — powiedziałem. — Niewielu jest mężczyzn, a cóż dopiero dziewcząt, wybierających się w podróż tak odległą. — O, łaskawy panie, właśnie o tym lubię myśleć! Omal nie oszalałam z radości, gdy ojciec przybył do klasztoru i odebrał mnie zakonnicom. Dopóki nie poczułam pokładu okrętu pod moją stopą, nie chciało mi się wierzyć, że naprawdę jestem wolna! — Ale pani jest chyba Hiszpanką? — odezwałem się. — Nie pytam z prostej ciekawości, choć... Jej śmiech zabrzmiał jak dźwięk dzwonków. — Ma się rozumieć; powiadają, że jestem Irlandką. jak te prosiaki na wzgórzach Wicklow, gdzie się urodziłam. Naraz spoważniała znowu. — Nie znam pańskich przekonań politycznych, ale może nie zawadzi wspomnieć, że mój ojciec był jednym z tych, co stawiali czoło hanowerczykom, walcząc za sprawę króla Jakuba i Karola Dobrotliwego; ponieważ zaś jego własny król nie może korzystać z jego usług, przeto ojciec wszedł w służbę króla hiszpańskiego. — Niemiło to pomyśleć Anglikowi, że tylu dzielnych szlachty musi służyć cudzym władcom — przyznałem. — Atoli sądzę, że w Indiach będzie się pani dobrze powodziło. — O, nie zatrzymamy się tam długo — odpowiedziała wesoło. — Ojciec mój jest oficerem inżynierii i ma pod nadzorem fortyfikacje na oceanie i gdzie indziej. Za rok powrócimy znów do Hiszpanii. Ale niech no pan spojrzy! Czy to godło ma wyobrażać głowę wieloryba? — Tak — odpowiedziałem. — To jest owa szynkownia. Jedno spojrzenie na jaskrawo oświetlone szyby gospody oraz na zbójeckie oblicza gawiedzi, to wchodzącej, to wychodzącej przez niskie drzwi, przekonało mą towarzyszkę, że nie przedstawiłem jej owego miejsca w fałszywym świetle. Stanęła jak wryta, a kąciki jej ust obwisły smutno. — Na miłość Boską, jakaż to straszna jaskinia! — mruknęła. — Po cóż by tu miał padrePadre — ojciec. przychodzić? W ważnej sprawie, powiedział, ale... I potrząsnęła głową powątpiewająco i dobitnie. — Nie chciałbym pani wydać się natrętem — przemówiłem — lecz boję się, że wasi Hiszpanie nie potrafią się tam z nikim dogadać. Czy pani nic nie ma przeciwko temu, bym wszedł do środka i zapytał się o ojca pani? Zamyśliła się przygryzłszy kącik wargi białymi ząbkami. — Doprawdy, łaskawy panie — odpowiedziała na koniec — nie wiem, jak mam być wdzięczna za tyle uprzejmości. Nastała chwila milczenia. — A jak mam... — Ay de mil! — zawołała wybuchając wesołym śmiechem. — Jakże to niemądrze z mej strony, by nie pamiętać o tym, że jestem dla pana cudzoziemką zza morza. Niech pan pyta o pułkownika O’Donnella i powie mu, że jego córka czeka przed domem. A skoro ruszyłem ku drzwiom, dodała wesoło: — Nie każdej dziewczynie to się zdarza, by wyszła na brzeg obcego lądu i znalazła kawalera, który tylko czeka, żeby być na jej usługi. A co powiedziałaby matka Serafina na takie wybryki? Ach, jakbym ją teraz widziała! „Niechże nas święci mają w swej opiece, Moiro! Czyż nie masz w sobie już ni odrobiny skromności i obyczajności?. Odprawisz sto zdrowasiek i drogę krzyżową przed obiadem!.” Jej głos jeszcze dźwięczał mi w uszach, gdy usunąwszy z drogi jakiegoś pijanego marynarza schyliłem głowę, aby przejść przez niski próg drzwi gospody, i w ten sposób dostałem się w mglistą, niebieskawą atmosferę izby szynkowej, zatłoczonej stołami, przesiąkniętej dymem i stęchłymi drożdżami piwnymi, huczącej chrapliwymi głosami, wrzeszczącymi wniebogłosy przekleństwa i piosenki marynarskie. Jedna z tych pieśni, chórem śpiewana, zdołała oderwać me myśli od młodej Irlandki czekającej na dworze; była to okropna melodia, a raczej ryk, jakby nabrzmiały krwią i szubrawstwem: ''Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo–ho–ho! i butelka rumu! ''Piją za zdrowie, resztę czart uczyni — ''Jo–ho–ho! i butelka rumu! Spojrzałem w róg izby, skąd ów śpiew dobiegał, i spostrzegłem kulawego żeglarza, Johna Silvera, który wybijając na stole takt cynowym kuflem, rej wodził w otaczającej go gromadzie. Na samym jej przedzie, tuż za Silverem, stał Darby Mc Graw, którego płomiennoruda czupryna sterczała wzwyż niby chorągiew łupieżców, a piskliwy głos wybijał się ponad grzmiący bas jego towarzyszy. Ci — z samej już powierzchowności — stanowili zgraję tak szelmowską, jakiej nie zdarzyło mi się jeszcze w życiu oglądać. Zauważyłem zwłaszcza człowieka o twarzy bladej i wydłużonej, którego przebiegłe, kose oczy osłaniało pasmo gęstych, czarnych włosów, oraz rosłego i krzepkiego draba o zasmolonym harcapieHarcap — warkocz noszony w XVIII w. przez żołnierzy dla ochrony karku przed uderzeniem. i twarzy ogorzałej na mahoń; ów, jak widać było, znajdował tyle upodobania w śpiewie co biedny, ogłupiały Darby. Silver dostrzegł mnie prawie w tej samej chwili, gdym go wytropił; natychmiast, szepnąwszy coś przelotem do swych towarzyszy, powstał i pokusztykał przez całą izbę, ciągnąc Darby’ego pod ramię za sobą. Jego szerokie, jowialne oblicze przybrane było uśmiechem nieco zaprawionym żałością. — A więc pan przyszedł po niego, panie Ormerod? — zawołał donośnie, by go słyszano w tym rozgardiaszu. — Powinienem się wstydzić, pan powie, i pan ma rację. Ale ja nie myślę sprowadzać porządnego chłopca na manowce... toteż poczęstowałem Darby’ego tylko dobrym, tęgim piwkiem i garstką dykteryjek marynarskich, żeby miał o czym śnić w ciągu następnych nocy. Nie powinienem był mu pozwolić, aby tu przychodził powtórnie, łaskawy panie, ale skoro on tu godzinę temu wetknął znów swą rudą czuprynę, nie miałem wprost serca, by go stąd wyrzucić. Nie stało mu się nic złego, więc pan chyba nie będzie się gniewał na niego, że sobie chłopak wypił o kilka kufli piwa za wiele; nieprawdaż, panie? — Nie przyszedłem tu po niego — odpowiedziałem — lecz ponieważ już tu jestem, najlepiej będzie, gdy on wróci ze mną do domu. Skądeście dowiedzieli się o moim nazwisku, Silverze? Rozgarnął znacząco czuprynę. — Skądże by, jak nie od Darby’ego, łaskawy panie... zresztą mógłby mi opowiedzieć o was, panie, każdy, kto mieszka nad zatoką, zważywszy, jaki z was uprzejmy i dobrotliwy kawaler. Ale — proszę mi wybaczyć tę śmiałość — czy mogę waszmości być w czym użyteczny? — Nie zdaje mi się — odpowiedziałem. — Szukam pułkownika imieniem O’Donnell. — Zdawało mi się, że błysk zdziwienia nieco zmącił przesadną uprzejmość malującą się na jego twarzy. Wytrzeszczywszy oczy rozejrzał się wokoło po izbie. — Nigdym, jako żywo, nie słyszał o tym szlachcicu, łaskawy panie, i nic w tym dziwnego, boć przed dzisiejszym rankiem nigdy jeszcze nie bawiłem w tej gospodzie; ale zetknąłem się tu z kilkoma dawnymi kamratami, którzy zapoznali mnie z tą miejscowością, toteż być może, iż uda mi się od którego z nich zasięgnąć wieści. Racz waszmość poczekać tu chwilę, panie Ormerod, a zobaczę, czy mi się powiedzie. Wydało mi się to najwłaściwszym rozwiązaniem sprawy, jako iż w izbie szynkowej nie widać było nikogo, kto by wyglądał na pułkownika O’Donnella, przeto skinąłem głową przyzwalająco. Skoro Silver odszedł od nas utykającym krokiem, przeciskając się zwinnie to tu, to tam pomiędzy ciżbą siedzących za stołami, zagadnąłem Darby’ego, co tu porabia. Ku niemałemu zdziwieniu mojemu chłopak stał się markotny i odpowiadał mi półsłówkami. Raz tylko ujawnił iskierkę zainteresowania, gdy napomknąłem: — Iście diabelska była ta pieśń, którą śpiewałeś, Darby. — A jakże! — zawołał. — Hej, kiedy się ją śpiewa, czuje się krew spływającą po kordelasie. — A któż to byli ci inni, co z tobą śpiewali? Posępny wyraz, niby zasłona, zakrył mu oblicze. — Ach, marynarze-kamraci. — Twoi? — Gdzie tam! Pana Silvera. — Jakież są ich nazwiska? — Nie wiem. — Oho! Nie wymiguj się, Darby! — No... na jednego on wołał Billy Bones, a na drugiego Czarny Pies... ale ten drugi nie ma nic szczególnego w charakterze. Silver, który był zniknął za drzwiami, postępując w ślad za jednym z pijaków, ukazał się prowadząc jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyznę o pociągłej twarzy, przybranego w bogaty strój srebrno–czarny; szabla o złotej rękojeści świadczyła o szlacheckim pochodzeniu przybysza. Tego to człowieka Silver przyprowadził do mnie, okazując serdeczną uprzejmość. — Udało mi się szczęśliwie, panie Ormerod! — zawołał, gdy mogłem go już dosłyszeć. — Mój przyjaciel dowiedział się przypadkiem, że pułkownik jest na górze. Oto ten młody pan, o którym mówiłem waszmości. Czołem wam obu, cni panowie, jestem zawsze do usług! I kołysząc się na szczudle odszedł w stronę kąta, gdzie kamraci powitali go okrzykami. Człowiek o szczupłej twarzy rzucił na mnie bystre spojrzenie, rzekłbym, wprost podejrzliwe. Był on z natury gorączka, w oczach migotał mu jakby nieustanny płomień. — Cóż powiecie, miły panie? — zagadnął. — O ile zrozumiałem, chciałeś asan ze mną rozmowy? — Jeśli waćpan jesteś pułkownikiem O’Donnellem... Kiwnął głową niecierpliwie. — ...tedy powiem waszmości, że pańska córka oczekuje was na dworze — dokończyłem. Był szczerze zdumiony. — Moja córka?... Kim jesteś, asan, że występujesz jako jej opiekun? Byłem zakłopotany i nie zawahałem się pokazać tego po sobie. — Ona sama, wyszedłszy na brzeg, pytała mnie o drogę tutaj, a ponieważ uważałem to za rzecz mało prawdopodobną, byś waćpan był rad jej wchodzeniu do izby szynkowej, przeto sam ofiarowałem się, by was do niej przyprowadzić. Mogłem się teraz przekonać, jak był do niej podobny: kąciki ust opadły mu w dół zupełnie w ten sam sposób co u niej. Jednocześnie burknął po hiszpańsku coś jakby przekleństwo. — Jestem waćpanu mocno zobowiązany — odrzekł chłodno. — Jest to jeszcze dzieweczka zupełnie nie znająca świata, a ja muszę być dla niej zarazem ojcem i matką. Ukłoniłem się i usunąłem w bok, by dać mu przejście. — Panie Ormerod... wszak tak nazwał cię ów marynarz? — mówił dalej O’Donnell — może waszmość pozwolisz starszemu człowiekowi, że wyrazi ci uznanie za postępek tak zacny. Mowa jego zatrącała tonem z lekka pompatycznym. — Nie są mi obce najznamienitsze gniazda naszej społeczności w Starym Świecie i mam zaszczyt piastować urząd szambelana na dworze monarchy, który — choćby na ziemi angielskiej nie wolno było wymieniać jego imienia — przecież kiedyś odzyska władzę wydartą mu przez przywłaszczyciela. Nie potrzebuję chyba nic więcej dodawać do tych słów. — Rozumiem, szanowny panie — odrzekłem. — Ale czy mogę przypomnieć, że panna O’Donnell czeka na waszmości? Prześliznął się po mnie zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem i wyszedł na ulicę, a za nim ja i Darby, upojony widokiem jego kosztownej odzieży, koronkowych mankiecików otaczających mu przeguby rąk oraz ozdobnej rękojeści jego szabli. Skoro we trójkę wynurzyliśmy się z sieni, panna O’Donnell przyskoczyła do ojca i uchwyciła go za poły surduta. — Ach, padre! — wołała w narzeczu irlandzkim, w którym zacierały się jej słowa przybierając szorstkie brzmienie — nie powinieneś mieć mi tego za złe, bo już mi się sprzykrzył pobyt na okręcie i chciałam poczuć ziemię kruszącą się pod stopami; a kiedy ciebie nie było, czułam się tak samotna, że omal nie płakałam wysiadując w kajucie i nie mając nic innego do roboty, jak czytanie godzinek! Pułkownik zmiękł, jakby to się stało na jego miejscu z każdym mężczyzną, i wziął ją w objęcia gestem zakrawającym nieco na teatralność. — Cyt, cyt! Moiro! — upomniał ją łagodnie — był to z twej strony postępek niewłaściwy, a w krajach hiszpańskich nabawiłoby cię to niemałych przykrości. Pamiętaj, żeby to się nie powtórzyło po raz drugi. Oddam cię pod opiekę Juana, a ponieważ już zakosztowałaś swobody, musisz wracać na okręt, albowiem mam jeszcze wiele spraw wymagających mej obecności. Ach, prawda, musisz jeszcze należycie podziękować temu kawalerowi za jego uprzejmość. Jest to pan Ormerod, moja droga! Jego ojciec jest zacnym kupcem w tym mieście. Panna O’Donnell obdarzyła mnie zgrabnym dygiem, a ja odwzajemniłem się jej ukłonem, zachodząc w głowę, skąd pułkownik zdobył o mnie tak dokładne wiadomości. Gdyśmy się spotkali w szynkowni, wydawało mi się, że nie wie zgoła, kim jestem. — Oczywiście, nawet nie będę starała się panu dziękować — rzecze do mnie moja dama mrugnąwszy okiem — bo nie podobna mi dobrać słów, które by zdołały wdzięczność mą wyrazić. Ale w pańskich oczach, jaki kwadrans temu, musiałam wydawać się straszną gąską. Pułkownik O’Donnell przerwał jej tonem karcącym: — Niech ci to będzie nauczką, moja dzieweczko. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, panie Ormerod. Wyraź ode mnie, jeśli łaska, uszanowanie swemu ojcu. Dobranoc waćpanu. Zrozumiałem, że chciał się mnie pozbyć, i podjąłem słowa podpowiedzianej mi roli. — Dobranoc waszmości! — rzekłem. — Szczęśliwej podróży, szanowna panienko! Jeżeli mogę być nadal czymś użyteczny, proszę mną rozporządzać. — Nie, panie Ormerod, tu nasze drogi się rozchodzą — odpowiedziała łagodnie i oparła rękę na ramieniu ojca. W chwilę później szedłem z pośpiechem w północno–zachodnią połać miasta; Darby Mc Graw, idąc obok mnie, paplał bez ustanku, jak gdyby świetna uroda panienki wygnała strapienie z jego duszy. — Ach, toć to była piękna i miła dziewczyna, w sam raz dla was, panie Robercie! — pokrzykiwał — Czy pan słyszał, jak śpiewny był jej głos? I czy pan widział błękit jej oczu, co były niby woda jeziora otoczona wokół zielonymi niwami i oświetlona bladym słońcem? Bije od niej dech torfiastej ziemi irlandzkiej... ale tej, niestety, już nigdy nie zobaczę, bo powiedziano mi, że mam być korsarzem. — Pleciesz duby smalone! — odpowiedziałem szorstko. — Duby? — powtórzył. — Ciężkie to słowo, panie Robercie. Ale... teraz... pan wstawi się za mną u pana starszego? Czy tak? Powiedziałem, że uczynię zadość jego prośbie, głównie dlatego, by nareszcie powstrzymać jego roztrajkotany ozór; on zaś podskoczył w górę jak źrebak, który dopiero pierwszy raz zakosztował owsa. — Ej, zastawia na was sidła ta wytworna panienka! — mówił dalej. — Ona miała jakieś plany, jeszcze by nie! No, dla niej zgodziłbym się nawet nie być korsarzem. — Już jej nigdy nie zobaczymy, Darby! — odrzekłem. — Za parę tygodni będzie ona za wyspami Karaibów, a my tu, w Nowym Jorku, będziemy nadal zajmować się swoją pracą. Rzucił mi chytre spojrzenie i rzekł: — Doprawdy; mądrzejszy od papieża jest taki człowiek, co potrafi powiedzieć, co będzie za parę tygodni, panie Robercie... ----